First Date?
by LissyCreator
Summary: Yuki asks Tohru out on a date, and discord erupts. NO LEMON! DISCONTINUED/HIATUS
1. Go On a Date?

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 1

(AN Kyo doesn't swear in this fic, because I don't swear for religious reasons, and that would be awkward. OK? :D)

Two teenagers were lying on the roof of Shigure Sohma's House. It was around midnight, and they were both fast asleep. Kyo and Tohru fell asleep while holding hands and watching the stars.

"Oh, isn't that cute. The lovebirds are still up there." Said Shigure, standing on top of the ladder. "I don't think that I want to wake Kyo just yet." 'Should I tease them about this? Nah, Kyo will literally kill me.' Quietly singing "High school girls! High school girls!" he went to his room.

When Tohru woke up, she was surprised to see that she was in her own bed. 'How did I get here? Kyo, Yuki or Shigure couldn't have carried me... Oh well, I gotta get breakfast ready!' Humming tunelessly, she started getting dressed. "Oh right! It's Saturday! I don't have to go to school or work! Yay!" She said, getting out of her uniform and getting into her cleaning clothes. 'The house has been getting kinda dirty... The boys' rooms are pretty dirty too... But I really don't want to go in their rooms... aw well. Can't win em' all, but I guess in this instance, it's can't clean em' all. Even if I could, I really wouldn't want to clean Shigure's room.' She shuddered at the thought. "La la la la..." She unconsciously started singing the fortune ladders tune.

"Ms. Honda?" Yuki walked into the kitchen, while Tohru was making breakfast.

"Yuki! You're up early!" She said, genuinely surprised. Yuki usually woke up late, late after Kyo, but Kyo was still asleep.

"Well, I've got a report to deliver to the principal on behalf of the Student Council, and I stayed up half the night working on it." He said, pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"Um, Yuki? School isn't till' Monday! Why did you stay up? You could've done it today and tomorrow!"

"I know, I just didn't want to leave it."

"Well, whatever you say." (AN I know Tohru is kinda OOC, but I couldn't write for her being like she is. Deal with it.)

"Well, I couldn't sleep, but didn't want to wake anyone up, so I waited until I heard you making breakfast, and, here I am!" He smiled at her. Tohru smiled back.

"Gomen nasai you couldn't sleep, Yuki! But I'm glad that you are up early! If it's not too much trouble, would you please set the table?"

"Sure Ms. Honda."

"Thank you Yuki!"

"Ms Honda?" Yuki asked when he was done setting the table.

"Yes?" She answered, stirring the rice on the stove.

"Would you like to go the movies with me today?" He asked inching closer to her. Tohru was surprised. 'Yuki? Go to the movies? REALLY? This sounds weird, but I can't say that! Oh, Mom! What can I do?'

"Sure! I'd love to go to the movies! As friends!" 'Will that get the message through? Oh Mom, any way this is a date! What should I do?'

"Yeah! As friends!" Yuki was kinda disappointed. 'Is she that much of an airhead? I knew she was an airhead, but to this extent! But if she wants to be just friends, I'll respect that.'

"Do you want to see that new American comedy?" He asked, hoping this was neutral ground.

"Oh yeah! I really want to see that!" 'He took the hint! Phew! This'll be fun!'


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Ankles

Chapter 2

"Kyo?" Tohru asked later that day.

"Yeah, Tohru?" Kyo stopped practicing his martial arts.

"Um, I'm going out with Yuki later today, we're going to go see a movie, so you and Shigure are going to be alone today, OK?" She was worried. Kyo was always jealous of Yuki, after all.

"What? Oh, OK. Sure." He was furious! Did last night mean nothing? They had been together on the roof almost the whole night, and he had very carefully carried her down, making sure not to transform, and now she was going on a date with Yuki! 'The stupid rat always gets everything!' Not that he thought Tohru was a prize to be won, but come on!

"Oh, that's good. We're friends, and friends do that! Do you want to go on a date sometime too?" Tohru asked, knowing she was treading on thin ice. 'Is she really that oblivious? Yuki obviously means this as a date. Well, maybe, just maybe, she means this to be just as friends. That's good.' Kyo thought. Just that thought cheered him up.

"Yeah! We should go out on a date sometime" (AN Yeah, Kyo's a little OOC but remember, he has a not-so-tiny-but-HUGE crush on Tohru) Kyo smiled down at her.

"If that stupid rat does anything that you don't like, tell me and I'll whip his butt! OK?" He said, knowing she wouldn't say anything to him, even if the rat did do something. 'But, she's such an airhead she probably wouldn't know the difference as friends and bf/gf.' Tohru gulped.

"Umm… Sure!" 'Why did he say that? Oh Mom…' (AN I know she is talking to her mom a lot, but I didn't know how to work in her thoughts any other way. OK? Deal with it.) "Well, what do you want for lunch? Fish?" She asked, knowing his answer already.

"Whatever, just no leeks." He replied, snapping at her. Inside he died. 'Why did I say that? She's going to get upset… I really am a stupid cat. Not that I'll ever admit it.'

"Uh, that's not what I meant! I mean, I'm sorry, Tohru." He said, not wanting to make her upset.

"It's OK, Kyo! Do you want salmon onigiri?" She said, surprised that he apologized to her.

"Yeah! That would be great! Do you want some help?" He said, hoping she would ask for help, but knowing her, she wouldn't.

"If you want to!" Tohru replied, shuddering inside. 'Hiro told me that I need to actually ask others for help, and I'm gonna try. Let's hope Kyo doesn't get mad!'

"OK, well, let's go!" He said, very surprised she had accepted his offer. 'Maybe she's trying to change! Wow, she's so sweet…'

"Right!" She had been in space cadet mode. 'Whoops! Never going to get anywhere if I'm like this, Mom! I can be such an airhead sometimes.'

They went into the kitchen, and started making lunch.

"Tohru?" Kyo asked, confused.

"Yeah Kyo" she replied, looking up from the salmon (AN I don't know how to make riceballs with things in them, and My internet is down right now, and I can't look it up, so I'm guessing here.)

"Where is the rice cooker?" He asked, very confused. It wasn't on the counter where it usually was.

"Oh! I put it in the cupboard under the sink. To save space, you know." She said, grinning at him. 'We're friends, just friends. It doesn't go further then that.' She was chanting in her head.

"Oh! Kyo, do you know how I got in my bed this morning? You guys couldn't carry me." She questioned him, remembering the phenomenon that morning.

"Oh, that? Well, I carried you. I woke up, and you were fast asleep, and I didn't want to wake you, and you looked sore from the shingles, so I carried you!" He said, surprised from her question. 'Well, Tohru's different today! I wonder what's up?' Tohru was surprised, too.

"How did you carry me without transforming?" There was no way she could see him carrying her without transforming.

"On my back." He replied, hoping that he would sound indifferent.

"But when I first met you, I transformed you from grabbing you from the back, remember?" She said, puzzled.

"Well, that's because you grabbed me. You placed your arms around my waist, and poof! Orange cat." He said, hoping it was funny, but trying to be indifferent about it at the same time. Tohru giggled.

"Well, how did you carry me with me asleep?" She asked, still confused.

"I grabbed a blanket from my bed, moved you onto it, and lifted the whole thing up."

"Oh, I hope I wasn't too heavy! Gomen nasai for the trouble."

"Come on! You're as light as a feather! And quit apologizing all the time! Geez…" He snapped at her.

"Oh! Gomen nasai! OH, There I go again! Gomen nasai! Oops! Gomen nasai! AGAIN!" She kept going.

"What have I done…" Kyo muttered, as she kept apologizing for apologizing. (AN I just had to do that… Gomen nasai! Oh, Gomen nasai means I'm sorry in Japanese.)

"Gomen nasai!" Tohru finished, out of breath.

"Geez woman! Are we going to finish lunch or not?" Kyo said, half angrily and half jokingly.

"Right! I almost forgot! EEEP! THE SALMON IS BURNING!" She screamed, dropping her politeness and trying to save the salmon.

"Geez! ACK! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" Kyo screeched as the fish caught fire.

"EEEP! WATER! WATER! WATER! WHERE'S THE WATER?" Tohru screamed as she grabbed a bucket and- POOF! She ran into Kyo, who was trying to do the exact same thing as her. She tripped over the rug, splashed the water over the stove, and… Yuki, who had come downstairs when he heard the commotion. Tohru, with her foot most likely sprained, and wrapped up in the rug, was furiously apologizing to Yuki and Kyo.

"Yuki! No, Kyo! EEP! Gomen nasai! I am so sorry! This was all my fault! If I hadn't let the salmon burn this wouldn't have happened! Gomen nasai!" She said in one breath, trying to bow, but falling and hurting her ankle more.

"Ow! My ankle!" Tohru said.

"Is my house being destroyed again?" a fake sobbing voice called out as Shigure peered around the door.

"Shigure! Gomen nasai! I am so sorry! It's all my fault! Gomen nasai! OW!" She said, wincing as she attempted to bow again.

"Tohru! Take it easy before you get hurt even more!" Shigure said, stopping her in her tracks. He was genuinely fearing for Tohru, he had heard a big crack, and it seemed to come from Tohru's left ankle.

"But-" She tried to argue, but Shigure wouldn't let her.

"I'm calling Hatori. That sounded serious." He said, walking towards the phone. POOF! Kyo changed back, in his birth suit.

"AIEE!" Tohru screamed, shielding her eyes.

"Where are my clothes?" Kyo said, looking around for them.

"Here! I grabbed them." Yuki said, handing them to Kyo.

"Thanks, you stupid rat! Now everyone leave!" He said, growling (more like hissing) at Yuki, but then remembering Tohru's ankle, he ran upstairs to his room. Tohru sweatdropped, wondering what that was about.

"Yes? Ha'ri? Um, Tohru hurt her ankle, and it sounds like it's sprained, at the least. Can you come over at your earliest possible convince? Yes Ha'ri, I know. Uh huh… Well, just come over when you're done with Akito. I don't want Tohru to have to handle her ankle any longer then we have to. OK, Bye, Ha'ri." Shigure got off the phone, and started talking to no one in particular, but was rambling, trying to calm his nerves.

"Um… Ha'ri will be over in a few hours, he's attending to Akito at the moment, and he's had another one of his fits (AN this takes place BEFORE everyone found out Akito was a girl) and is taking up most of Hatori's time. In the meantime, Yuki! Why don't you bandage Tohru's foot? I'll get the bandages," Shigure started flailing around the kitchen.

"Um… Tohru? Where are the bandages?" He said, searching the kitchen.

"Oh, they are in the cupboard above the stove, behind the medicine and vitamins. Get the tensor bandages, and the butterfly closures. Gomen nasai for all the trouble I'm causing you." Tohru said, attempting to get up.

"No, Miss Honda. You sit. We don't you to get hurt even more." Yuki said, pushing down on her shoulders. He sighed. "I guess we can't go to the movies today. That sucks." Yuki was disappointed.

"Oh! Gomen nasai! I forgot! That really does suck. Gomen nasai." She said, flustered.

"It's no trouble! Please, just get better, and we can go after you have healed." Yuki replied, smiling. Suddenly, Kyo ran down the stairs.

"Tohru? Are you alright? Shigure! Did you call Hatori? DID YOU?" He called, running towards Tohru, slipping and tripping.

"Whoa, WHOA! Dang it, that hurt," He rubbed his ankle. "Ow,"

"Kyo! Are you alright? Oh, No! This is all my fault! None of this would have happened if I hadn't been so clumsy as to let the salmon burn… OH NO! LUNCH I COMPLETLEY FORGOT! AIEEEEE!" She started frantically running around the kitchen, trying to make lunch. But with the ungraceful timing of a herd of elephants stampeding through a wedding through a wedding in Africa, just as the bride and groom were about to tie the knot, Shigure stuck out his foot on accident as he was trying to stop her, and she tripped and… sprained her right ankle. Her one that was previously the ankle she could walk on.

"Tohru! What were you thinking? Now you can't make lunch either way! I'll cook! You just go… lock your self in a padded room till Hatori gets here so you don't get hurt anymore!" Kyo yelled at her, his head enlargening in the true anime fashion. Tohru started crying and said,

"But- I *sniffle* don't have a *sniffle* padded room… Gomen *sniffle* nasai Kyo… Kyokyo." She added, trying to lighten the mood.

"DON'T CALL ME KYOKYO! I HATE THAT NICKNAME!" Kyo screamed at her, totally embarrassed 'Why did she have to call me Kyokyo? I hate that name! Geez! But I guess I didn't have to yell at her like that…' He cursed himself.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." He said, trying to calm the crying girl.

"No, I'm not crying because of that, my ankles hurt. They really hurt." She sniffled; it seemed she needed to remind them of her injuries.

"Good thing I'm here then. Let me take a look at your ankle." A new voice said. Hatori stepped in the room, took a look around, and sweatdropped at the mess. The kitchen was a disaster, with water all over, rice everywhere, (this was a result of the water being thrown on the stove, where the rice was also cooking. Most of it flew over the kitchen) rugs in a mess, Yuki trying to look at Tohru's ankles, Kyo trying to comfort her, and Shigure still looking for the bandages, of course he was looking in the wrong cupboard.

"Hatori!" Tohru called, attempting to stand up.

"Don't even think about!" Hatori, Yuki and Kyo said at the same time. All three sweatdropped at that.

"Oh, OK Hatori, Kyo, Yuki. Gomen nasai." Admitting defeat, she sat down.

"Let me take a look at your ankle." Hatori said squatting down next to her.

"Um, Hatori? I injured the other right before you came. Gomen nasai that you had to go through this trouble for me." She said.

"No trouble." Hatori replied, looking over both her ankles carefully. She winced as he moved each one gingerly. "Tohru, I believe you have two broken ankles, and a broken big toe. They will take a while to heal, but I have to set them. This will hurt, but they will not heal properly if I don't. Do you understand?" He said, wanting to sound icy. He had found in his many years of being a doctor, that if you sound indifferent, the injury will seem less severe to the patient. This was semi-serious, but Tohru may freak out if he told her that.

"I was expecting that much. Do what you have to do, Hatori. Gomen nasai." She said, bracing for the pain of setting the bones.

"First, Kyo! I need you to bring me two sticks that are the same length and around the same width, that are about as tall as your ankle, and a short little one. For the splints. While you are grabbing those, Yuki, bandages. Shigure, leave. And Tohru, take these painkillers. They will help the pain now, and while I set the bones. Shigure! Leave. Now." (AN I made Hatori have Shigure leave because he would cause more harm then good.)

"Tohru! Are you OK?" Momiji came sprinting into the house, with Kisa and Kagura at his heels.

"Momiji! Kisa? And Kagura? You came here to see us? You didn't have to do that!" Tohru said in surprise.

"What's that little brat doing here? GET OUT!" Kyo shouted at Momiji, who was going towards Tohru.

"WAHHH! KYO'S BEING MEAN TO ME! WAHHHHH!" Momiji cried as Kyo hit him on the head

"That's what you get, you little brat. Now, why are you guys here? Go away!" He said to Kisa, Momiji and Kagura. Immediately he regretted this decision. Kagura screamed, "KYO! YOU JERK! I'M LEAVING YOU! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU!" she immediately started throwing Kyo around like a rag doll.

"KAGURA! STOP IT!" He screamed in-between punches thrown at his face by her.

"Kyo my darling! What happened? Who did this to you? Oh, Kyo!" She said, changing her personality instantly.

"Um, Kagura? You hurt Kyo!" Momiji called out to her from inside the house.

"Oh no! Gomen nasai Kyo! Gomen nasai!" She said hugging his limp body tightly. Hatori sighed.

"I guess that I have another patient to attend to. Kagura! Kisa! Momiji! Leave, get in the car. I will come out when you can come in. OUT!" (AN I KNOW! Hatori's OOC! I DON'T CARE! I wanted Momiji, Kisa and Kagura in this chapter, but this is the only way I could fit them in, OK? Deal with it) the three walked out solemnly.

"Yuki? Please go get the sticks, it seems Kyo is incapacitated," Hatori said, sitting Kyo down

"Kyo! Are you alright?" Tohru said, trying to talk to him. Kyo didn't respond. "Um, Hatori? I think Kagura did lasting damage to Kyo this time."

"Hmm, you may be right. I'll have to check him in a bit. As soon as Yuki is back, I'll set the bone, OK Tohru?" Hatori replied.

"OK Hatori. Thank you for doing this. There most be some way I can repay you when this is all over. I can barely even feel my ankle!" She said happily, trying to distract herself from the pain that was sure to come.

"Hmm, well, I'll give you more painkillers right now, so you can't feel it at all. Does that sound OK?" He said to her, trying to ease her nerves, which were apparent.

"You really don't have to do that!"

"Actually, yes I do. It will hurt, even with the painkillers, OK? Ah, Yuki! Bring those over here. Are you ready, Tohru?" He said, preparing the bandages. "Here are some painkillers." He said, handing the second dose (AN The amount of painkillers she is receiving is probably off, but I don't give a crap. Hatori's worried about her, so he's giving her the max amount, OK?)

"OK, thanks Hatori. How much will I owe you?" She said, hoping she had to pay Hatori. It would be weird if she didn't!

"Nothing. You don't owe anything. Are you ready, Tohru? 1… 2… 3…" He twisted her ankle, until there was a big CRACK! And it was popped back into place.

"Ow! That kinda hurt. Really, I barely felt it." She said, telling a slight lie. It did hurt, quite a bit, but probably not as much that it would have if she hadn't the painkillers.

"OK, next ankle, and then your toe. 1… 2… 3…" another crack.

"1… 2… 3…" Crack! "OK Yuki, bring me the sticks." He wrapped up her ankles and her foot.

"Miss Honda! Are you OK?" Yuki said kneeling down next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. They don't even hurt anymore!" She said, lying. They hurt a little, but not too much.

"Well, even if they don't hurt now, they will become sore. Take these as needed." Hatori handed Tohru a bottle of pills.

"Thank you Hatori!" She said, trying to get up.

"No, Tohru! Sit down. Yuki, help her up to her room." Hatori said, turning to Kyo. "I need to see Kyo in private. OUT!"

"Hatori! I'm not much use to Miss Honda if I'm a rat! What do you suggest I do?" Yuki said, wondering how he was going to help Tohru (AN He's going to call her Tohru in his thoughts, because I always thought that the 'Miss Honda' was just a formality, and he always wanted to call her Tohru, but was afraid of what would happen.) 'How does the dragon expect me to carry Tohru up the stairs as a rat? That's the only way I could do it.'

"Use your imagination." Was all Ha'ri said, examining Kyo.

"Here, I'll prop you up on my shoulder, so… I got it! Get on my shoulders! That way you technically aren't hugging me, and I can carry you! Hop on, Miss Honda." Yuki said, squatting down in front of her.

"Are you sure, Yuki? I won't be too heavy, you don't have to do that!" she said, getting on his shoulders.

"Miss Honda, you're as light as a feather. Oh! I got it! Instead of going to the movies today, I'll go rent one, and then we can watch here, so you can heal." He said, the idea coming to him.

"That's a great idea, Yuki! That'll be fun!"

After Hatori was done examining Kyo and determining that he was fine, but was going to be sore for a while, left to go get crutches for Tohru. When he was back, Yuki went to go get a movie, Kyo made lunch for everyone (no leeks whatsoever!) and Shigure was captured by his editor, and was finishing his book. Tohru was on her bed, reading 'Ouran High School Host Club' (AN I had to add OHSHC!)  
"Tohru?" Kyo knocked on her door.

"Come in!" She said sitting up.

"I brought you some lunch, egg drop soup. I think you deserve lunch up here, you know, your ankles." He said setting it on her desk.

"Thanks Kyo! That's nice of you. Gomen nasai for all the trouble." She said, suddenly wishing he would stay with her. Kyo was wishing the exact same thing. "Whatcha reading?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

"Oh! It's this manga Uo told me to read. It's really funny! It's called, 'Ouran High School Host Club,' It's really good. You should read it after I'm done! I think you'd like it. One of the characters, Honey, is a lot like Momiji." Kyo sweatdropped. If anyone was like Momiji, count him out 'But I can't say that!'

"Sure! When you're done, can I borrow it?" he said, hoping to sound enthusiastic.

"Yeah Kyo! I think you'd like it. It's kinda funny, because Honey, the character, is older then he looks, like Momiji, Honey loves bunnies, Momiji IS a bunny, they both love sweet stuff, and it's so kawaii!"

"Huh. That is pretty cool. May I see while you're eating?" he said grabbing the book

"Yeah, but don't lose my place! Here's a bookmark." Tohru responded, handing him a bookmark.

"Huh, this is really good." He said as he was reading.  
"Ha! You're hooked! I knew it! I knew it!" she chanted as she started eating.

"Can you be quiet! I'm trying to read!" Kyo snapped at her.

"Gomen nasai, I was excited."

"Eh, it's OK." Kyo replied.

"What's OK, the manga or what?"

"You chanting. Gomen nasai for snapping at you." 'Why can't I say it? Dang consciousness! She's the stupid rat's girl. I can't say it! I CAN'T SAY IT! Wait, but she said that they were friends, but maybe she's such an airhead that she wouldn't know if Yuki asked her to be his GF. Eh,'

"Um, Tohru? I gotta say something. I L-" he started saying but suddenly Hatori popped in.

"Here's your crutches, Tohru. If you need me to explain how to use them, just ask." He said, handing her them.

"Would you please explain? I've never broken anything before… Oh no! What will Uo and Hana say? They'd probably get really mad at you Kyo, even though you didn't do anything." She added.

"Well, I'll knock the Yankee through the roof if she tries do anything. I kid!" He added at the look on Tohru's face.

"OK, if you're kidding, I'll explain that it wasn't your fault."

After Hatori left, the four of them, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure and Tohru sat down and watched the movie.

"That was so funny!" Tohru said right after the movie. Kyo had moved in a pad from the dining room for her to sit on so she could spread her legs out, instead of sitting under the kotasu. She tried to argue over that, but the three boys had shot her objections down immediately. Yuki had gotten the new Mogeta movie, and it had been pretty funny. Afterwards, Yuki and Kyo had helped Tohru up to bed, because she had trouble walking up and down the stairs in her crutches.

"Thanks you guys, I hope I'm not causing any trouble to you guys."

"No trouble Miss Honda. No trouble at all."

"Yeah, No trouble, Tohru."

"Thanks." Tohru came up to her room. "I can manage from here." They all laughed.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, I'm gonna call Kagura to help you with everything." Kyo said to her.

"No! Don't have Kagura come over! She's gotta study for her term exams for college! Don't ask her. I don't wanna bother her."

"I'm calling the boar and that's final! You just go to bed." Kyo said, slamming her door.

"OK, thank you, Kyo and Yuki. Good night." She crawled into bed. 'Oh Mom, all of them, Yuki, Kyo and Shigure, and the rest of the Zodiac, they are so good to me.' After that, she went to bed.

That morning, Kyo called Kagura. "Yes Kyo my love?" she screamed into the phone.

"Yeah, Kagura. Can you come over today for Tohru? Her ankle isn't better, and she'll want to clean the house, no matter how much it hurts her. Can you help her clean? If you're there, she might take it easy." He said unconsciously holding the phone away from his ear.

"YOU JUST WANT TOO SEE ME DON'T YOU KYO MY LOVE!? OF COURSE I'LL COME OVER!" and with that, she hung up. 15 minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

Ending AN: OK, Gomen nasai! *Bows ridiculously like Tohru* I kept trying to write, but distractions! I promised myself that I wouldn't read other fanfictions until I was done with this chapter, and it was pure agony! Gomen nasai, I couldn't keep going without you guys yelling at me to ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER! Gomen nasai. TTYL!


	3. DISCONTINUE NOTICE

So sorry all!

OK, so I have no flippin' idea where I want this to go. I may continue this at a later date,

but I don't want this weighing on me. Sorry!


End file.
